Alvin and The Chipmunks
by WorthWaitingFor
Summary: What happens when you shove 6 hyper active singing chipmunks, along with two human friends, into an already chaotic middle school? Trouble. Note:Each chapter is sort of like a new episode!


Simon Seville flopped on an over stuffed hotel bed. He and his two younger brother had just finished their last stop o the North American tour. 3 singing chipmunks plus hundreds of thousands of fans = crazy lifeplus home now. Their adopted father Dave was forcing them to go to public middle school. As if a hundred screaming girls following them to concerts wasn't bad enough. Actually, his second youngest brother Alvin loved the attention! He always had, and always would. He other brother Theodore just loved all the free food they got, just for being them. He acted young for his age, when he was 11 acting about 8 years old. Middle school was going to be a major wake up call for the poor little guy. The other grade 6's would eat him alive. Simon and Alvin would be fine. Teachers would love smart, well behaved Simon, not so much trouble making Alvin. He'd be in detention the first day. But he did make friends easy because he was the most outgoing.  
"Dave!"Simon heard Alvin yell."Stop treating me like I'm a baby!I'm 11 years old ya know"  
"Alvin, everyone knows room service cost money! So you can't order a hundred dollars of junk in one day!"Dave yelled back, holding up the room service bill."Give me the phone"  
Alvin reached into the pocket of his red sweater and pulled out the red chipmunk sized razr phone he'd gotten from the producer for his 11th birthday. He reluctantly handed it over.  
"You can have it back when we get home!"Dave said, looking at the bill again."Maybe"  
Meanwhile, three other chipmunks singers rushed around a small dressing room. The oldest, Jeanette, tripped over her book, falling into Brittany, the middle child's, make-up bag, that had enough make-up for 8 human girls, rather than one chipmunk girl.  
"Guys, hurry, we have 3 minutes!"Eleanor, the youngest, cried, pulling her blond hair into two pigtails on either side of her head. The girls worked as singers at a 5 star hotel for a year now, but were no faster at getting ready. Brittany zipped her dress and tied Jeanette's ribbon, starting to panic.  
'What if we lose the job, cuz we're late?We'll have to go back to Australia!"Brittany cried"With nasty Mrs. Grudge"  
"Girls, two minutes, lets move!"Eleanor yelled, grabbing her headset. Her sisters followed her towards the stage.  
The Seville boys sat in the front row of the entertainment girls rushed behind stage, and Jeanette stuck her head out the curtain to see the crowd. Way larger than usual.  
"Oh boy, that's alot of people!"She said softly. Brittany pushed out in front of her, peeking through the curtain.  
"Cute boy, third row, orange tee-shirt, chocolate brown hair."Brittany pointed, as the the announcer called them on stage.  
"Introducing the Chipmunks!Request will be taken at the refreshments table"  
"The Chipmunks?"Alvin gasped."That's our name! But... That red heads kinda cute!"

The three started to sing. When the finished, people roared with applause.

"They're amazing!"Theodore said, as the girls finished singing. His brothers agreed."Who are they?"He asked Dave who was looking at a program.  
"The blond on the right, it says here, is Eleanor, The Tall brunette n the right is Jeanette"  
Simon cute him off"And the girl Alvin has a crush on is Brittany?"He said, taking the paper.  
"Yep"Dave said. Later, Alvin came up with a not-so-brilliant idea.  
"Can we go backstage?"Alvin asked, dragging his brothers towards the stage door, not waiting for an answer, and knocked on the girls dressing room door.  
"Come in!"A high pitched voice called, as the door opened."Guys, please be careful!"Jeanette said, letting go of the door knob she was hanging from and her sisters caught her.  
"Hey, can we help you?"Brittany asked, pulling her red curls back up into a pony tail.  
"Um, uh we just came to say you guys did awesome! Ever think of a record deal?"Alvin stumbled, he forgot he actually had to say something.  
"Actually, yes, and you 3 are?"Brittany asked.. Alvin jaw dropped. She had no idea who he was.  
"Only the hottest musical group on the planet!"He blurted. He didn't think he was crossed her arms, and thought hard, then something pooped into her head.  
"You guys arn't the Jonas brothers!"She exclaimed. Jeanette hit her forehead, then whispered something to Brittany."Oh, you are those chipmunks who sing. I heard witch doctor on the radio this morning! Where's Ellie"She clued in, seeing that Eleanor and Theodore had devoured almost all the belgium waffles the hotel chef made.  
"Alvin?Simon?Theodore?"Dave called through the door"You guys better get some rest, we head home in the morning, and you start school in two days"  
"Alvin?Here's my number,just in case you need us. We don't really have any friends working like this, but hopefully you guys won't lose touch."Brittany said, batting her large ice blue eyes, as the boys left.  
"Flirt!"Jeanette teased, cleaning her glasses "Klutz!"Brittany teased back, as the headed out towards the woods behind 67 sunrise drive. They lived in a large, fully furnished tree house for about a year now, in hopes of finding their friend Olivia, a 14 year old human who promised she' find them in America, and live happily wit her and her parents. They never found each other. Jeanette was the only one who hadn't given up hope. Brittany and Eleanor were quickly losing faith.

The dreaded Monday morning had arrived. Summer was over, and kids where back in school. Well, the kids who woke up in time. As usual, Jeanette was the first of her sisters up. But, not early.  
"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!BRITT ELLIE UP AND AT EM!WE ONLY HAVE 20 MINUTE!!!" Brittany ad Eleanor scurried t\through out he house, getting ready.  
"We're not going to make it!"Brittany cried, as Eleanor scarfed down her rushed down the hall, searching for her sneakers. Brittany tossed a cute pair of purple and beige wedges at her.  
"Sneakers equal fashion don't. We're middle school now Jenny"  
"Urry!"Eleanor mumbled swallowing her breakfast.  
At the same time, the boys had been rushing around getting ready. Once Again, Dave slept in.  
"We're not gonna make it!"Theodore cried, as they ran towards the bus, the same time 3 chipmunk girls scurried down the Miller's big tree. Eleanor ran as fast as she could, pulling her sisters on her skateboard, because the weren't fast enough.  
"We're not gonna make it!We're not gonna make it!"Brittany panicked. She was known for that. But, all six chipmunks managed to catch the bus.  
"Told you we'd make it!"Brittany chirped. Eleanor rolled er eyes, and jumped on the seat next to Theodore. When he wasn't looking, Brittany made a heart Shep with her paws, and Eleanor stuck out her tongue. She and Jeanette crawled up onto the seat with them, and not so shockingly, Alvin and Simon followed.  
"I can't believe we're going to the same school!"Alvin said excitedly, moving closing to Brittany.  
"I know, its shear luck!"Brittany laughed. Thank good, last night when the girls were playing truth or dare, they hadn't asked crushes. She wouldn't know if she wanted to be more than friends with him or not. She'd know soon. At least by Saturday, they're only day off.  
"So, I was thinking maybe you wanted to hang out Saturday? That's your day off right?"Alvin asked, when Brittany noticed how close he was, and pushed away.  
OK, she thought to herself. I could get out of Truth or Dare.  
"Why not, great, we're here!"She said, grabbing her sisters and running off the bus.

"You asked her out? On the first day of school? Your braver than I thought!"Simon teased, shoving his dark blue note book in his nodded, throwing his book bag on the top shelf, plenty of room for his lunch!  
"Yeah, even Riley wouldn't do that!He'd wait til you got off the bus!"Theodore added, mention his adopted cousin Riley, the male Alpha a this shook his head "Alvin is worse the Riley, Theodore, get used to it! But be careful Alvin, he's talking to your 'Girlfriend'"Sure enough, Simon was right, tall Riley seemed like a giant sanding next to Alvin-sized was like 9 inches, and she was about 6. Actually, maybe he was only7.5 inches, cuz Simon was only 8. Theodore and Eleanor on the other hand, were barely 5.  
"So, I as wondering, seeing as your new here and all, if you wanted to hang out this Saturday, I could show you around town?"Riley said, as Brittany brushed her side-sweep bangs from her eyes. The nerve of that Riley! Alvin thought. He'd seen them together on the bus!Please don't say yes!He prayed.  
"Sorry, I already have plans."Brittany said, heading towards her and her sisters lockers. Eleanor had managed to fit everyone of her books in, but Jeanette keep dropping hers, and tripping over them.  
"Need some help?"A girl the girls turned to reply, the blond haired girl almost fainted.  
"Oh my gosh!Brittany Eleanor and Jeanette?"She stood their shocked, then held up a gold bracelet, with three chipmunks sized bracelets hanging off it. The same bracelets the girls gave their friend almost 9 years ago in Australia.  
"Olivia!"All three cheered, jumping into Olivia's arms."I didn't think we'd ever find you!And now, your here!"Eleanor said, hugging Olivia.  
"We did it!We came to America like you said. We have a home, and everything!"Jeanette started, nut the bell rang.

"Gotta go, I'll be late for my first grade 8 class!"Olivia said, putting her friends on the ground and running off.

"Girls, We're late!"Simon called, as the chipmunk boys headed off to class.  
Dave paced around at home, hoping the principle wouldn't call saying Alvin had a discipline problem. Or that he'd blown up the cafeteria, or destroyed something, or made the school blow a fuse. To his surprise, no one had called yet. but he trusted Alvin like he trusted a flaming stick on dynamite. Two very similar things.  
The large 6th grade class room was packed with kids. About 10 chipmunks and twenty humans. Brittany had managed to get a seat with the popular miss Carly Hamilton, and her grabbed one of the front seat, then waved over to Jeanette. She joined him there. Eleanor pointed to to vacant chipmunks tables near Brittany, and Alvin, who'd managed to get by her. Theodore followed.  
"Hello students, I'm your teacher, Mr. Anderson. Not to be mistaken with the secretary. You'd better like where your sitting, cuz you'll be stuck their until your crazy 7th graders!"Alvin snickered, he'd be moved. Teachers say that to scare you.  
"I heard that Mr. Seville!"Mr. Anderson said,pointing towards the tried to be tough and control his class, but that was hard, because, Mr. Anderson was only a foot tall chipmunk.  
"Which one?"Theodore asked, confused."There are three Seville boys"  
"Oh, yes, and three Rellim Girls too, right?"The teachers asked. Brittany Eleanor and Jeanette raised there paws."OK, then, I'll just call you 6 by first name, starting now, Alvin, spit the gum out!"Alvin pouted, and Brittany mouthed "Busted"  
"I catch anyone else with gum, you'll get a warning, then detention. Alvin, I heard from a friend, a privet tutor of yours, that you are a trouble maker. I assume you've grown up over the summer, yes"  
"Yes sir."Alvin muttered. Simon, Theodore and Riley struggled not to burst out laughing.  
"Very well. Turn your text books to page 14.

"That class was brutal!Doesn't Fledger know that no one does actually work on the first day!"Alvin exclaimed, as he and his friends and brothers sat around the lunch table later that day.  
"I know, he's a total, uh, whats that word Jenny?"Eleanor said "Nut?"Brittany suggested.  
"Old fashioned teacher."Jeanette said "No, that's 3 words. I think, Is old Fashioned one word?"Theodore said, breaking his cookie and half and giving a piece to Eleanor. She smiled, and Brittany mouthed, "You like him" Eleanor pretended not to notice her. Brittany could be such a...such a.. such a Brittany!  
"So, Alvin, I was thinking, this Saturday, maybe we all could go to that new tween club, ages 11 to 14!Sound fun?"Brittany said hopefully. It's not like he thought it was a date did he?"It's not like it was a date or anything, just a bunch of us hanging out, at the coolest club this side of new york"  
"Uh, yeah, sounds fun!"He replied. Brittany didn't even notice the disappointment in his voice. He did think it was a date. He and Brittany had called each other constantly, so he figured she figured he was going to ask her out, but he'd been wrong before.

After another two classes, the first day had finally ended. Simon tossed his book bag and the couch and started his homework, as always. And also as always, Alvin walked by and faked coughed "Geek!Cough cough!Sorry, catching a bit of a cold. I think I'm allergic to my science homework. Or the teacher who assigned it!The evil Mr. Fledger!"Simon rolled his eyes. One day into school, and Alvin already chose the teacher ho he'd make miserable.  
"So, how many detections did you get today? 8? 9? Theodore guessed 3, but I'm being realistic"  
"FYI Simon!I only got one! Only cuz Fledger is EVIL!!!!"Alvin yelled. Simon had to agree. Mr. Fledger was the meanest bossiest teacher on the planet. He almost gave poor Jeanette detention for tripping over her laces! Jeanette was like, the student every teacher dreams of. Too bad she was too shy. Simon was loved by teachers too, because he was more outgoing. But not to Alvin's extent.  
"Simon!Phone!" Dave yelled from the kitchen. Simon grabbed his text books, knowing Alvin would scribble something out, or mess up his work when he wasn't around. "Hello?...Hey Jeanette."Oops, he'd said that too loud. Alvin teased and made a kissy face. Simon threw a near-by popcorn kernel at him."Uh, page, one second, page 28 questions 1-19"  
Theodore climbed up on the table beside Simon."Simon!I need to use he phone!"He whinnied, pointing to the phone.  
"Yeah, I know. one sec-Theodore, use your cell phone!-Back!"Simon growled, Theodore didn't give up "It's dead!Alvin killed it calling his 'Girlfriend!' cuz Dave took his phone!"Alvin stuck out his tongue, and Simon took the phone to the other room.  
"I have to go, my brothers are going to kill each other for the phone. Bye."He hung up and threw the phone towards Theodore"Happy?"Theodore nodded. and diled the girls number. He'd promise to cal Eleanor, but 3 chipmunks boys plus one phone plus three amazing girls = AWFUL!

The first week of school had flown by in what seemed like a few hours. The 6 chipmunks had become inseparable. Eleanor had made the soccer team, and Jeanette had been asked to join the scholastic decathlon team. Brittany had been the first to sign her name on the drama club try outs. Not so shockingly Alvin had too, within minutes after Brittany. Simon was nominated for a harvard scholarship for when he graduated. Theodore had no trouble finding friends, like Simon 'd considered Eleanor his best friend, and quickly befriended another soccer player named Benny. Eleanor became friends with a smiley girl name Gertrude, who got frustrated if you called her anything but Gertie. Brittany had become super popular after befriending the only person who loved shopping as much as her, Carly Hamilton. Despite a disagreement, Alvin's cousin Riley Seaman had become his best friend. Jeanette and Simon were usually together, but that didn't mean they didn't have other friends. Jeanette had a friend named Maybelle, an outgoing computer whiz who shared Jeanette's love of novels, and Simon hung around with Peter, an artist, with a love of chemistry. Not saying it was his best subject. He was actually not that good.  
Saturday had finally arrived, but the three chipmunk girls were less than prepared.  
"Brittany, what happened to my purple turtle neck?"Jeanette asked, throwing clothes out of her closet.  
"I hid it. No way will my sister dress anything less than fabulous!"Brittany said, throwing a purple halter and white miniskirt at Jeanette."I bought it for you last week. All the guys will be staring, at least, when I'm not around"  
"And what about me?"Eleanor asked, missing her favorite green skirt. Brittany trow her a shimmery spring green babydoll dress with white jeans."Thanks, it's pretty! What about you?"

Brittany stepped out in a white miniskirt, similar to Jeanette's, and a pink strapless top."Too cool right"  
"Yeah, we are gonna rock that tween club!"Eleanor said, laughing.  
"Hello Mr. tries-to-hard."Simon teased, as Alvin struggled to find his lucky baseball hat. "Hey Mr. Tries to little!"Alvin teased back, dusting off his hat that had fallen between the pillows on the couch.  
"Fellas, lets go!"Dave called from the front door. Out of nowhere, Theodore almost rammed into Alvin in a race for the front seat.  
"Theodore!Watch it!I have to look good!They'll be like a hundred cute girls that I need to impress"  
"What happened to Brittany Rellim?"Simon asked "I need a fall back plan!"Simon shook his head. He couldn't be happy unless girls were crazy about him.  
"You know Dave, since Alvin got 3 detentions, should he be coming?"Simon asked, just to bug Alvin.  
"Simon, let it go"  
"Yeah, we're gonna have fun! And, Eleanor said that they have free meals!FREE MEALS!the greatest thing ever!"Theodore cheered. It was a rare occasion he wasn't thinking about his stomach.  
"Ohmygosh!Coolest club EVER!"Brittany squealed, walking in the front door of the tween club."Where are the boys? They should be here by now, we had to walk, but they have a car"  
"Over there!"Eleanor said, pointing towards to refreshment table. She suddenly gasped.  
"What?"Jeanette said panicky.  
"The have a giant chocolate fountain!"She said, smiling, and waving to Theodore, who'd just noticed her.  
"Finally!Where were you guys?"Theodore asked, handing Eleanor a stick for the chocolate fountain.  
"Now the party can start!"Alvin cheered, as Brittany asked him to dance, when her favorite song 'He said She said' came on. Jeanette looked up at Simon, hoping he'd ask he, but when he looked up, she looked away Later that night Brittany and Alvin began talking about they're singing skills. Bad idea!  
"Me and my brothers are the kings of music!Everyone knows that."Alvin bragged

"Me an my sisters are the most fabulous act on the planet. Everyone loves us!"

"Oh yeah? Not as much as us though"

"Yeah, more!"

"Oh, please don't say it!Please don't say it!" Jeanette silently prayed, hearing the conversation. Simon stared confused.

"Eleanor Jeanette!"Brittany cried."Sing off now!"

"Ugh, I said please!"whinnied, dragging herself to he stage. Eleanor followed.

"Simon Theodore."Alvin cried, picking Theodore up and pulling him away from the food.

"But my chocolate!"He cried, looking sadly at the chocolate fountain.  
One of the stage hands counted them in, when the music began playing. Completely impromptu, the chipmunks made up the word as they went along.  
"Cuz we're the girls of rock and roll!"Brittany was still singing as she walked off the stage.  
"Hey, Brittany, I was wondering, w have this concert coming up, and need someone to sign the girl parts. We usually have Cathy Miller and Janice Hampton do it, but the 10th grade testing is coming up and the can't. Would you 3 consider it"  
"Would we ever! On one condition"  
"Your own dressing room, and prepaid wardrobe? That's what Cathy and Janice want"  
"And a limo ride?"Brittany asked. She'd seen them riding in a limo on the way to a concert.  
"Deal. but your stage name has to change"  
"Why?"Brittany asked. he liked their stage name.  
"Cuz ours is the same!"Alvin exclaimed.  
"Jeez, it's no big deal. We'll find something cute, suited, and nothing like anything my sisters would pick"  
Eleanor rolled her eyes. She'd been listening in."Knowing you, you'll pick, something like Brittany and the Chipmunks"  
"Chipmunks..Chip...Uh...."Jeanette mumbled.  
"Chipettes!"All three girls said at once.  
"It's perfect!!"Eleanor cheered "It's adorable!"Brittany cheeped.  
"And no one else has it!"Jeanette said laughing.  
"Ok, we're so gonna rock this new name, and this new life!"Brittany smiled, as she and her sisters giggled about something else.


End file.
